


Cleaning the slate

by lerums



Series: Steve, Tony and their heir [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is adjusting, Peter says Fuck, Swearing, The Rogers-Starks goes shopping, Tony Stark is a tired dad, but like, so is steve tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerums/pseuds/lerums
Summary: Peter is out of hospital, but that doesn't mean there's not work left to be done! The new year has presented itself with a chance to reflect on the past and make plans for the future, but most importantly live in the present.





	1. Staycation

”Peter, we need to talk about the Maldives trip.”

”What about it?”

”We can’t go right now”

”What do you mean can’t go? I just started packing, we're leaving in two days!”

They were having lunch at a café near the tower, who always had a soup special that Peter loved. He knew he should have expected something bad when papa had suggested going out of thin air like that.

”When I spoke to your therapist yesterday he confirmed what we thought. When you’re testing out these meds you need to be close to the hospital in case anything happens, and also do normal daily activities. Nothing too much out of the ordinary, so we can have a stable baseline for evaluating how they work.” Tony explained, and Peter groaned. He had been looking forward to this, and was already searching for activities to do when they were there. 

Steve stroked his back quickly. ”We _are_ still going, just not right now. We’re gonna take it slow at home for a few days, do stuff around the city, then we’ll go sometime in february. We’ve already rebooked, I promise your research won’t go to waste. I think if we change our attitudes a bit, we can make this a real fun week. We still have time off right now, so we can do whatever you’d like”

-

Peter walked into his fathers room. He liked hanging out there in the morning, watching the men get ready for the day. As Peter’s brain usually took time properly waking up, he always shuffled across the hall where his dad and papa would still be waking up at 7am. They didn’t talk much in the morning, but still communicated. There was a comfortable rhythm as to how things worked in the master, everything was the same every day.

Steve nudged Tony awake before getting up and going to the bathroom. The shower was turned on, and while steve showered, Tony sat up in bed and smiled at Peter. If Peter wanted to talk or ask about something, this would be the time. He usually didn’t though. When Steve emerged from the bathroom in his towel, Tony would get out of bed and they would make it together. Then, it was Tony’s turn to shower while Steve went into the wardrobe, coming back out in under armour and his shield uniform. He always brought home a stack of them on the weekends so he wouldn’t have to use the wardrobes at the facility. As Tony went into the wardrobe and put on the suit of the day, Steve would always sit down with Peter, who was under a blanket on the loveseat. ”Feeling good?” Steve would always ask, expecting an honest answer. With Peter’s low immune defence, it wasn’t every day he could honestly say yes, and this would be the point Steve needed to know about it. He had a bit of time before having to leave to make arrangements for Peter to stay home. Then Tony would come out of the wardrobe, tie in hand. He and Steve small talked about any event that was happening that day or week, anything they needed to remember. As the clock ticked 7:20, both fathers were ready to go. Steve would be ready to leave for his morning meeting, always at 9am. The shield facility of new york was combined with the avengers compound, and Steve would take his car there. As steve left, having breakfast on the go, Tony and Peter would then make their way to the kitchen for breakfast. A homework check would happen if that had been neglected the night before. When they had finished, Tony would go downstairs to the offices at eight while Peter got ready for school. This was where he would often lose track of time, but ideally he met Happy in the garage at 8:30 and would be in school by nine.

This routine had been been established for years, but Peter hadn’t started coming in there before that fall.

The holidays were not much different, except everyone dressed a bit more casual and no one ever left the apartment. Which was why now, at 8:15 in the morning, everyone was awake and ready for the day and no one knew what to do. The shops weren’t open yet, and the weekly cleaning lady was coming to clean the penthouse. They needed to get out within fifteen minutes.

At 8:30, they found themselves walking the streets of new york, heading for central park. Being early january, it was freezing cold out so they were all wrapped up in scarves, coats, hats and gloves. There was still a bit of snow left, but everything was slushy, grey and a bit gloomy. 

”I can’t believe we were supposed to be in the maldives right now,” Peter said. ”Instead, we’re stuck in _shit_ New York with _dumbass_ slushy snow and _no fucking leaves_ on the trees. Traded palm trees for bare trees, that’s what you guys did. I know stupid when I see it, and this is it.”

” _Oi!_ I’d like to think we’re pretty lenient with swearing around here. Your papa and I are a lot of things, but hypocrites is not one of them. But seriously Pete, lay off the language, it’s not cool. You know very well why it had to be like this. I’m not saying it’s your fault, but it’s not ours either. It’s no ones fault we’re here, and we are making the best of it. Right, Steve?”

”Yeah buddy, stop pouting and help us make it a good day. What do you wanna do?”

An hour and a half later, they were thankful the new york hall of science finally opened. They had called for Happy after forty minutes of walking around central park, and now they’d shed some layers of clothing. Peter was excited again, rambling on about the new exhibit that had opened just before christmas.

”I don’t know if uncle bruce had- had a hand in on it, he hasn’t said anything s-s-s-so i didn’t think so because he usually tells me ab-ab- tells me about stuff like that but don’t you think it would be weird of them to use so much information that he was part of dis-s-s-scovering and then have him not be a part of developing the exhibit? I mean… I mean it could be he told me and it just slipped my mind but i really haven’t thought about new york h-h-h- ugh, nysci in a while and when’s the last time we were here? I think it was a couple of years ago, you remember when you were part of uhhhh what was it…”

”Peter” They were approaching the front doors, and Peter was going a mile a minute again. ”Huh?”  
”Talking very much, very fast, bud.”  
”Oh. I don’t think these meds are as good as the ones i had two days ago.”  
”Yeah, you’re probably right, but they still work a bit, right?”  
”Yeah, not horrible.”  
”You’re on new ones tomorrow, anyways. Dr. Pont was very optimistic about those.”  
”Come on guys, tickets are over there.”

Turns out Tony had free tickets for a lifetime after contributing to a couple of exhibits, so they got their passes and started strolling around. 

-

Peter was getting tired, they had toured both the inside and the outside exhibits. ”I’m hungry, can we go for lunch soon?”

”That’s a good idea bud, why don’t we see if Sam’s at work? We could bring him some food too.” 

Sam was just finishing up his last session before lunch when they arrived, and looked amused at the family shedding several layers of clothing. ”My goodness, it’s cold out. We brought lunch!” Tony said as Sam approached them.

Although most people didn’t want to disturb them, there were always loads of looks when Peter went out with his fathers. And when it was the three of them in addition to Sam Wilson, they were definitely the main attraction for people in the VA cafeteria. So after lunch, when Steve joined Sam in leading a group session, Tony and Peter went right back home. Peter still felt grumpy, and it didn’t get better with his dad fussing about putting on every single layer of clothing he had available for a two block walk to Happy and the car. 

”Will you fucking stop? We’re staying out for three more minutes, I think I’ll survive! _God_ , you’re so annoying” Peter snapped. Everything about that day went wrong, and his dad was at the centre of most happenings. He walked off, not really wanting to be close to his dad right then and there. Peter knew it wouldn’t help as they were getting in the same car, but he needed to make the point. 

When the car started driving, Peter could feel Tony staring at him. ”What?”

Tony stayed still for a second longer, before he opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then he turned back, looking at the road. 

It turned out to be a long ride. They were both stubborn as mules, and without Steve there to start the conversation again, neither one wanted to swallow their pride. Once they were back and in the elevator, Tony spoke up. ”Please meet me in my office once you’ve changed your clothes.” Peter nodded weakly, already feeling bad for being so mean. He got the chance to think in the car where there weren’t people and noises all over, and had realised his mistakes. 

”I’m sorry” was the first thing Peter said when he got into the office. Tony had his back turned to the door, so he startled a bit when Peter spoke. Then he sighed tiredly, sitting on the couch and patting next to him.

”Look, you know very well that all your papa and I do is with your best interest in mind. Always. We love you so much. Eventually you’ll learn it hurts to see someone you love in pain. I know you’ve been through and are going through a lot these days, and it’s tough. But you’re fourteen years old, and I know you’re able to take a step back and see this from a different perspective. I wish I could take this pain away for you, Pete, I wish I could take you to all of the beaches you could handle, all the time. I wish I could carry your burden, but I can’t. You’re able to see that I wish the best for you, I know it.” And Peter looked at his dad, really looked at his features. It was the face of a tired father, and peter knew it was his fault. He couldn’t ever do anything right, could he? It was frustrating. 

”I’m so sorry dad. I’ll take more responsibility for myself, I promise. If I call uncle Jim, will he be free tonight to hang out? You’ve done so much with me the past few days, I know I’m exhausting. You guys do something for yourselves tonight, I’ll be fine.”

Tony sighed, shook his head and hugged Peter close. ”No see, this is one of those times where you’ve decided the outcome before I even start talking. We want to spend our time with you, both papa and I. I’m just asking you to tone down the attitude a bit, because I really don’t think we’ve done much to deserve that lately.”

”So uncle Jim isn’t free?”

”Uncle Jim is free, but I want you all to myself if you don't mind. Tomorrow’s tuesday, he’s got hangout time in his schedule already then, maybe hang then?”

”Sounds good.”

”So, what do you want to do?”

”Can we lie here on the couch for a while?”

”Sure, come here squirt”

-

And that was how Steve found them when he got home later. He had started to worry as they weren’t in any of the usual spots. The last he had heard from Tony was a text from the car about not speaking to each other, and now Peter was basically laying on top of Tony’s stomach. They were both asleep. Steve smiled to himself and draped a blanket over them.


	2. Dining and jam

It was the 7th of january, a friday. Peter was supposed to go back to school on monday and he was dreading it. But what he dreaded the most was going back out of dr. Pont’s office and meeting his papa. He had been in there for almost an hour and knew it was coming to an end. This first session had two goals; getting to know each other and discussing medication. Papa had been in for the first part, him and Peter’s dad had been noting down effects and side effects ever since they left the clinic. Peter hadn’t experienced a lot of side effects, but he had been feeling anxious and felt his heart racing on one of the alternatives. 

After they had settled on the best one, papa had gone out. They hadn’t talked about Peter’s condition at all, just finding out stuff about each other. Peter knew the doctor had a wife, was a Red Sox fan, and he had heard the story of how dr. Pont hated his parking space because there was always a big puddle right outside his car door. He had told dr. Pont about Ned and MJ, his uncles and aunts and his lab. Peter felt comfortable with the man, but the past five minutes they had discussed how he could talk to his fathers about how he felt. When he had a lot to think about, dr. Pont said his thought drive would pick up again, and it would be important for Peter not to bottle up his feelings.

”So Peter, I’ll be having an appointment with your fathers on monday to discuss how we move forward from now, and I’ll talk to them about the same thing I’ve been telling you today. Until next friday, I want you to practice talking about your feelings. Opening up. I know you’ve always been open about the little things with them, but if you bottle up the big things you’re taking just as many steps back.”

Peter was puzzled. He understood what the doctor meant, but he also knew the doctor didn’t know what he needed to open up about. 

See, Peter was bisexual. And he had two gay dads, he knew no one would mind, but it was still a big thing for him to tell them. He had been planning to talk to Sam first, and try to hint at things. Uncle Sam was easy to speak to in the sense that he didn’t always need the whole truth to give advice. 

So yes, Peter was nervous to face his father. He knew he wouldn’t pry, but Peter was much more aware of the big secret he was carrying now. It would be hard to carry until he could find a way to say it. Maybe he’d have to skip talking to Sam first, and just tell them straight out.

-

In the car on their way back home, Peter was abnormally quiet. Steve was comfortable with silence if it was for the right reasons, but he wasn’t sure. Peter could just be thinking about his therapy session, it was all very new to the boy. Steve had been through his fair share of therapy, both personal and couples therapy. He was at such a good place with Tony, but they had experienced heaps of issues throughout the years.

”Anything you want to talk about, Pete? Anything you want to tell me?” Peter’s head snapped up at that, he looked almost afraid. Huh. So there was something, then. ”I just mean that you can talk about everything if you want. And if you don’t need that, that’s fine too.”

Steve could practically see the wheels turning in Peter’s head. ”If I… Knew that if I said I wanted jam on my toast, you would start telling me about jam, and how to put it correctly on the toast. There would be the choice between strawberry and grape jam, and you would probably assume I preferred grape. But I wanted you to tell me about strawberry in this case. But I liked grape too, and I kinda wanted you to know I liked… Both. What do I do?”

Well, Steve was confused to say the least. What? Luckily, they were back in the garage and Tony was waiting for them by the elevator. Steve didn’t have the chance to answer Peter before Tony started asking questions about other things, so he decided to let it go. The only thing that was obvious was that Peter was speaking in metaphors. Steve was terrible at those, he’d have to ask Tony later.

”Want to go out for dinner tonight, Pete? I feel like leaving the house, I’ve been cooped up here all day.” Tony suggested. They agreed to go to the a well-known steakhouse for dinner later. 

-

During the days at home when they were supposed to be on vacation, the Stark-Rogers family had done everything they could think of to have vacation at home. They had, amongst other things, been to the book store and picked out the books they were now reading. Peter leaned his back against his dad’s side and rested his feet in papa’s lap. He was pretending to scan over the words and flipped the pages once in a while, but he couldn’t focus on the book. He had tried starting the conversation with his papa in the car, but hadn’t gotten his point through. 

”Baby, have you noticed how fast Pete has started reading lately? He’s spending under twenty seconds before flipping his pages now, that’s faster than I could ever dream of processing words.” Tony said, nudging Peter in the back. He blushed. ”Huh. What’s on your mind, buddy?”

Peter stood up. He couldn’t tell them, not yet. He didn’t know how to form the words, it wouldn’t work. He needed to find some other way of making them understand without words. ”I wanna go take a shower before we go out, how formal are we dressing? Can we drop the ties and waistcoats? Also, where’s my navy coat?” He deflected masterfully, Tony loved that Peter cared about his fashion choices. ”You grew out of that one, remember? We’ll go shopping tomorrow, but why don’t you go with charcoal coat and a navy scarf for tonight?” Peter could see Steve rolling his eyes at Tony’s weakness, and smiled. “Yeah, maybe. Thanks dad, are we leaving in an hour?” ”Something like that, yeah. It’s my pleasure.” Peter walked out, book long forgotten at the table. 

-

”You do see what just happened, right? I swear to god I tell you all the time, he has you wrapped around his little finger and you love it.” Steve said, a bit exasperated. And Tony did know, and he did indeed love it. Peter always dressed casual in school to not stand out too much, but he’d definitely taken after Tony in caring about his fashion choices. In his free time, Peter was as dressy and proper as his fathers. The wide range in his style had placed Peter in many a fashion magazine already, getting praise for what was dubbed his ”Preppy street style”. Tony smiled at the doorway where Peter had emerged for a second, before snapping back.

”Yeah. Do you know what that was about?” Tony asked his husband, who was moving in closer on the couch. ”I’m not sure, but he started off with some weird metaphor story about jam in the car earlier,” Steve started, and told his husband about the weird conversation that had been cut short.

”Well… I don’t know either, I’ve never heard him talk about that before. I suppose we’ll just have to wait for him to start up the conversation again, you know we can’t push him into this.” Tony concluded, and started to drag his husband up from the couch. ”Now come on, I don’t think we have enough time for both of us to shower, I’m thinking we’ll have to get in together today.” 

\- 

At the restaurant, there were paparazzi already planted by the door. It was a popular restaurant for the New York elite and a friday night, they were sure to get a few good picture opportunities. They didn’t, however, expect the Stark- Rogers family that rolled up seven minutes to eight. That was a rare sight on such a night. They always used to stay in on weekends, if anyone was spotted outside past six on a friday or saturday it was usually at a gala, maybe the movie theater. 

”Mr. Stark, mr Rogers! Is there a special occasion to this dinner?” One of the men on the sidewalk asked. Tony had exited first, and then Steve. Peter was answering a text before following, so they had a couple of minutes to chat. 

”Not much, we’ve had a few days off with Peter still being on christmas break and really just needed to get out of the house,” Tony joked, he had his signature smile on, and Steve was smiling gently too. ”Any new years resolutions for you guys this year?” Steve thought about it. Any talk about improving family or relationship dynamics, and it would be interpreted as them struggling. Anything about improving diets would imply they fed their son fast food every day. ”We’ve got nothing special, right now we’re just going to enjoy Peter’s last term before he starts high school, maybe try to include some travelling that isn’t business trips. Seize the days, you know?” Tony started. ”Yeah, I think we’re in a good place both as individuals and a couple at the moment, so we’re trying to enjoy that.”

”I, for one, am planning to start my teenager rebel phase this year,” came from the right. Peter had come out, and walked over to them. ”Probably gonna change my style up, thinking about picking up graffiti, definitely dying my hair.” He joked. 

Peter had sort of grown up with the cameras on him. The first few years, Steve and Tony had shielded Peter from all things media. They would mention and acknowledge him, but nothing more than that. What they eventually discovered, was that this only made Peter afraid of the camera’s that were still following them around. It had been decided that Peter should get comfortable with press, although they only let people in on their lives when he felt like it. So through the years, Peter had gotten used to paps following them around, having a relaxed attitude with people he had realised were just doing their jobs. 

”Well, ladies and gentlemen, on that note I think we’ll go inside. Grab a good look at Pete here, you probably won’t see him until he turns twenty one as we’re officially locking him up in the tower.” Steve joked, already steering his husband and son into the restaurant. 

-

On their way home, Peter looked thoughtful again. Steve squeezed Tony’s hand and nodded towards the kid, alerting him to the situation. His nose was in his phone, as always, but tony could see he was just staring intensely at the home screen. Peter was bad at pretending. ”Penny for your thoughts, bud?” 

”Nah, I noticed allowance was transferred yesterday, I’ll be fine. When are we going shopping tomorrow?”

”We can leave at ten if you’d like, what’s bothering you?”

”It’s nothing, just some stuff dr. Pont said, can we stop by Hugo Boss on 5th tomorrow? I wanna check out the coats there. Also, new years ball is in a week so I’m gonna need a suit.”

”Sure we can, I want to have a look myself. Don’t worry about the suit, I’ll have someone send a tailor on sunday. You want to think about some new school stuff too?”

”Maybe, let’s do Ralph Lauren on Madison and also Nike. I’ll do basics online tonight if I need some.”

Steve sighed. Tony had officially been steered off topic again. Damn, that kid was good. ”Peter Benjamin, please talk to us if there’s something on your mind. I’m sure we can help you find a solution to it, right Tony?”

”Yeah squirt, if you’ll talk we’ll listen, that’s what we’re here for.”

Peter peeked up before straightening, and looked like he was considering an offer. He opened his, mouth, then closed it again. ”It’s not a problem. It’s a thing that’s fine, and I know that. It’s just harder than I expected to tell you, and I want to but I can’t. Sorry, I’m really trying,” He said, almost whispering the last part. Tony softened at once.

”Is this the same thing you tried to tell papa in the car earlier?” Peter nodded. Tony thought about it. Wanting information about two things at the same time. Them assuming one thing, but it was the other one he wanted, but he might want that first thing in the future.

Nope, that was too little information to figure it out.

”Sorry Pete, but if you can’t say it out loud, you gotta help us out in other ways. Does this have something to do with the car you got for christmas? Did you prefer another one?” He glanced over at Steve for some clue as to whether he was one the right track, but he looked just as clueless as tony felt.

”No, dad, the car’s perfect, it’s gonna be great practising with on sunday. But this thing, it’s kinda got to do with prom, I guess?”

The new years ball was a thing that Peter’s school did for the oldest kinds in middle school, it was supposed to be a nice version of high school prom. Much more teacher supervision, no voting for the popular kids, just music and decorations in the gym.

”You prefer both kinds, and it’s kinda got something to do with prom. And you think we’re going to assume you prefer the wrong thing this time. I’m sorry bud, I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Tony said, shaking his head at Peter, who slumped back into his seat as they entered the garage. ”Nevermind dad, it’ll be fine.”

-

Tony and Steve used some time falling asleep that night. Steve knew they both had the same reason for it, Peter’s secret that wasn’t bad was obviously bothering him, and they couldn’t for the life of them figure out what it was. After a while, they both fell asleep, though. 

Peter fell asleep fast that night, but it was a nightmare filled sleep. The fact that he was bisexual didn’t matter to his father, he knew that. But the nightmare were about truthfulness, and his fathers hating him for not being open with them. They screamed so loud, and suddenly Peter was awake. ”Friday?” ”Do you want me to wake up your fathers, Peter?” ”If it’s not too much trouble, thanks”

He sat up in bed, still breathing heavily when they both stumbled in. ”Pete, are you okay?” ”I’m bisexual.” They stopped in their tracks. Steve glanced at the clock. 3:48. ”Oh.” Oh.  
”Oh, baby boy. This is what you wanted to tell us?” Peter nodded. Both Steve and Tony could see that he was on the verge of tears. The poor boy was probably so relieved that he’d said it out loud. 

They climbed into bed on either side of Peter, resting against the headboard. Peter turned around, so he was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, turned against them. He looked down. Steve noted that he was shivering slightly. He reached forward and lifted Peter so he was sitting between them instead. Tony was the one who spoke up first.

”I’m very proud of you for telling us, Peter. And like you said, it wouldn’t matter to us either way, but I understand that it’s hard for you to say out loud,” and that was all it took for Peters shivering to turn to shaking, glassy eyes to form tears, and silence to turn into quiet sobs. They both wrapped their arms around the boy, whispering reassurances to him in turn. 

As Peters crying slowed down and he went limp in their arms, Steve felt it fitting to speak. ”Congratulations Pete, january 8th is your official coming out day. If you’d like it to be, that is.” Peter looked up. ”Which days are your days?” 

Steve thought back. He had told Bucky back in the 30’s some time, but couldn’t remember which day that was. He had been open about it as soon as he saw that it was more accepted when he woke up from the ice in ’98, but the first year was such a blur he didn’t remember when he started telling people. Tony had always been open about his sexuality, but never ”came out” to anyone. The date he started hooking up with boys, the day his parents found out, the day the press found out, they were all insignificant dates and also all connected with negative memories. Nothing he wanted to celebrate. ”We never had very defined dates where we came out, kid. We always meet up for lunch and a little cake on october 4th, though, cause that’s when we told each other about our sexualities.” Tony explained. 

Peter relaxed into Steve’s chest. ”We’ll bring home cake from shopping tomorrow, and invite the others over,” he mumbled ”But I’m tired, wanna sleep a few more minutes please,” Tony huffed a laugh and Steve smiled amused. ”Yeah baby boy, a few more minutes. Or hours, we’ll see.”


	3. Shopping

When Peter woke up the next morning, he was _so freaking warm_. Last he checked, it was still january and freezing outside. He’d usually wake up and pull the covers up as he was chilly in the morning, but today- Oh. There was a dad on either side of him, both with their arms around him. ”You know what, this is fine for half an hour on the couch, but sleeping like this for hours is unacceptable.” It was supposed to wake them up, but neither even stirred. Peter then tried to wriggle out of the bed, but both unconsciously fastened their grips around him. Ugh. Fine. Last resort. He elbowed both in their stomachs.

”Ughhhhh” ”Pete, why would you do that, ohmygod” Peter sat up, and scooted to the other end of the bed. ”You two are such heavy sleepers, you have no idea! It’s late.” He got glares in return, Steve simply scooting closer to Tony and shutting his eyes again. It wasn’t really that late, but Peter was looking forward to going shopping. It had been a while since they went to clothing stores in new york instead of ordering stuff online or going to a mall.

So Peter sat on top of Tony’s stomach, who had rolled over on his back. ”Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers. I swear on my own mothers life, if you don’t stop annoying me within five seconds, I am going to take your phone away until monday morning. I’m deadly serious. Five… Four…” Peter jumped off to the side, wanting to get away from his dad. MJ was visiting the MoMa that day, and he would be getting constant updates that he wanted to track as they got in. Plus, he valued his contact with the outside world. He’d been planning to get back on social media that day, as he’d been basically inactive since boxing day. The stupid thing about jumping to the side, though, was that he landed on top of papa. ”PETER!” He almost got scared for a second, papa almost never yelled like that. He quickly sat up, now having wormed his way back in between his fathers, and looked cautiously at his papa. 

Steve was already in the process of sitting up, attacking Peter. His fingers poked at his stomach, in just the right spots. Giggles escaped his mouth, mostly relieved laughter over not being in any real trouble. But then, Steve started running his fingers up and down Peters sides, and it was a lost cause trying to escape. ”Babe, you want in? I think he deserves some light punishment after the pain and bother he’s brought on us this fine saturday morning. Don’t you agree?” Steve was sitting on top of Peters feet to keep him from kicking, but as Tony sat up with a mischievous look, he turned Peter around so he was lying with his back against Steve’s torso, Tony taking over the position on top of his feet. ”No! NO! Sto-hohohop, staahp, dad please, noohoho! Hahahah…”

-

Peter posted a video on his instastory about two hours after they woke up. It started with Peter filming himself in a full-length mirror beside a doorway, and panned over to the open door that showed his dad and papa, both still doing their hair in the bathroom. Peter was fully clothed, a grey bomber jacket over a light blue shirt paired with a beanie, and dark blue skinny jeans. He was wearing black suede shoes, and looking grumpy. Steve was dressed in his normal ”chinos and shirt under a sweater”-look he always wore when casual. Tony wasn’t even dressed yet, still in sweatpants. No words were said in the video, but the text read ”And they say I’m always late in the mornings. Hypocrites. @steve.s-r @tony.s-r”

Half an hour after that, a photo was posted in the same place. It was an artistic picture of a pretty hot chocolate. Plates, cups and hands were in the slightly blurry background. Attached was a gif, spinning text saying ”breakfast for champions”.

After that came a tweet from @peter.bsr: ”In @hugoboss 5th av. store and finding the most amazing stuff. 

@tony.s-r replied: ”Ha. Look at my boy pretending he just bought half the @hugoboss store. Nah, that was me, he needs to gain a few pounds to fit into most of their stuff.”

(Later in the day, @hugoboss replied to Tony’s tweet: ”We’re sorry we don’t do children’s sizes, but are looking forward to hopefully cooperating with you in the future, @peter.bsr !”)

Then, Peter posted another video, this one of Happy carrying a huge yellow LEGO bag, and the texts saying ”Gonna time myself building lego Taj Mahal tomorrow” and ”Building legos is literally the best meditation”

Then, there was a instagram post consisting of two pictures. The first one was Steve and Tony from behind, inside a h&m store. The background was blurry, but there were loads of pastels around them. They were huddled together over something. The second picture was clearer and from the side. It showed that what the pair was looking at, was the tiniest pink pajamas Peter had ever seen. It was adorable. They had only gone in so Tony could pick something up for himself, but had gotten lost and ended up in the baby section. Steve had fallen in love right away, and Peter couldn’t drag them out of there before they had looked at everything. The caption said ”#superhusbands is looking forward to welcoming our little girl to this craziness” Attached was a couple of pink heart emojis and a bunny. 

Needless to say, Peters picture made the news and they were all forced to write apology tweets to explain that they were in fact not expecting any new additions to the family. 

A while later, he posted a video on insta stories of a santa claus on the sidewalk, playing a song on a guitar, ”A bit l8, m8”

”I see you’re making a point of being back on social media again? Does this mean you feel like you’re getting back on your feet?” Tony asked. They were in the back of an italian place where Steve knew the owners, they always got a table with the most privacy when they were there. Peter leaned into Steve while continuing to tap away on his phone, relpying to tweets here and there. ”Yeah. Don’t think I’ve really been myself for a while, to be honest,” he murmured. Tony’s eyes grew sad as he shared a short look with Steve. ”Well in that case, it’s great to have you back,” Steve said, ruffling his hair softly.

After an instastory photographing three amazing looking pasta dishes with the restaurants profile tagged, they were back at the shopping spree. Steve was now dragging them to bookstores and old people shops, and the stories on Peters instagram were filled with Tony pulling stunts behind Steve’s back. It was their thing when Steve acted like the old man he really was. They managed a new record of twelve before Steve turned around, rolled his eyes and kept walking. On the seventeenth, Steve told them to ”Please stop acting like children, let me get ten minutes here and we’ll be on our way”

Eleven minutes later a new story came out, of Tony literally dragging Steve out by the sleeve of his jacket. (Tony got a wave of hate for that, people knowing Steve had followed them around the other shops all day. What people didn’t know was that Steve enjoyed the clothing stores just as much as the others, and only went to the bookstore to annoy the others. He wasn’t even in need of anything new)

Half an hour later, Steve posted for the first time in two months. It was a series of pictures, all of either Tony, Steve, Peter or a combination of them. It ranged from summer holiday photos to sleeping snapshots on the couch, the last one being a picture Friday had taken of them while opening presents on christmas morning. None were masterfully edited, some slightly blurry. One was just Tony peeking over Peters shoulder while doing homework. The caption read: ”We’ve had a long, unforgettable christmas break and today we sealed our ”staycation” with a day out shopping. Officially starting the new year tomorrow, getting ready for the new week. Thank you to everyone who made last year so educational and happy for me, I hope for just as many great memories to be made this year. #thankful #family #peterstarkrogers #tonystarkrogers #stevestarkrogers #mycuteson #mycutehusband #happy #christmas #memories #staycation #stark #summerholiday #australia #easteregghunt #ironman #captainamerica #movienights #thankyou”

And although Steve’s post made for a few articles from the gossip sites, what nearly broke the internet was Peter’s post that came later that night. ”This morning I came out to the people I trust the most. Then I talked to the rest of my family and friends. Unsurprisingly when you’ve got two dads, everyone was super supportive of me coming out as bisexual. I can only hope the rest of the world is too :)” There were two pictures. One of Peter with a little desk flag with the bisexual colours, and one of him with the cake they’d brought home from their usual bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Although coming out is pretty big for anyone, I feel a bit as though this work is a filler preparing for what's to come. The next work will either be a slightly longer fic stretching out over a week in the story. It'll be up in two days from now and cover the Rogers-Stark family's excuse for a normal every day life.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, or, you know, any other words you might want to share with me. I'm curious as to what people think of the social media kind of style. It won't be as much of it later on in the series, but I like to include it every now and then.
> 
> Comment or reach me on tumblr with the same username: lerums. I'll always always always be up for a chat!

**Author's Note:**

> Wii, thanks for reading! Chapter two andre three will probably be up monday evening in my local time.  
> Kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated, I'm new to writing so I cherish every piece of opinion I get! If you have interest of following or interacting with me, I can be found on tumblr at lerums, same username as this one.


End file.
